Aishiteru
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: Ceritanya Amy yang menyukai Sonic, temannya sendiri. Penasaran? check it out and RnR please...


**=Konnichiwaaaa~! Ini FF romance pertama gua, jadi maap kalo misalnya ancur-ancuran karena gua newbie dalam membuat fanfic seperti ini... T_T**

**Couplenya di FF ini adalah... (sfx. drum roll) liat sendiri... *author dibantai reader* **

**Warning : lumayan OOC, AU, cerita amburadul, de el el  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokohnya berasal dari SEGA dan Sonic Team...  
><strong>

**Ini FF punya saya, so... check it out!=**

* * *

><p>"Huuuaaaaaaah~"<p>

Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku, bangun dari tempat tidurku lalu membuka jendela. Biasa aja, kayak pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Dan, tunggu! Ini jam berapa?

KENAPA AKU HARUS LUPA DI SAAT BEGINI?

Sewaktu aku sedang mikir sekarang jam berapa, tau-tau ada yang berteriak.

"AMY, CEPAT BANGUUUN~!"

Itu Sonic, temanku waktu kecil. Dari kelas VI ia tinggal dirumahku. Jadilah dia berperan sebagai teman plus saudaraku, karena aku nggak punya saudara. Suka duka ditanggung bersama. Terus kalo aku ada masalah, dia selalu membantuku menyelesaikan masalahku. Tapi aku suka sebel sama dia, soalnya dia overprotective denganku, seakan-akan aku adalah seorang anak kecil. Payah...

Ketika dia membuka pintu kamarku, dia menemukanku... yang masih pake piyama.

"ASTAGA, KAMU BELOM MANDI?"

"Belom..." kataku sambil menggeleng. "Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?"

"BURUAN MANDI! UDAH JAM SETENGAH 6 JUGA!"

"APA, JAM SETENGAH 6? KENAPA AKU BARU INGET?"

"BARU INGET? EMANG NGGAK LIAT JAM APA?"

Aku langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Huh, dia selalu begitu. Dikit-dikit dia langsung ngedumel. Pagi, siang, malem ngomel mulu, seperti orang tua.

Menyebalkan.

Setelah mandi aku langsung memakai seragam sekolah, dan langsung meluncur ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Setelah sampai, ternyata dia sedang masak. Celemek birunya menghiasi badannya. Ganteng juga ternyata kalo lagi masak...

"Sarapan apa kita hari ini?"

"Biasa, roti bakar cokelat plus kismis..."

Yup, itu menu sarapan kesukaanku. Roti bakar cokelat plus kismis. Entah kenapa kalo dia yang memasaknya aku menjadi lebih semangat untuk ke sekolah.

"Tuh, kau bikin susu cokelatnya!"

Satu lagi yang bikin aku sedikit sebel sama Sonic, sifatnya yang kadang suka nyuruh sana-sini. Kirain aku babunya apa?

"Kenapa nggak bikin sendiri aja? Gampang kan?"

"Liat dong, aku lagi ngapain! Dikit-dikit ditinggal kan bisa gosong!"

"Ntar aku yang urusin!"

"Huh, ya sudahlah!"

Hehehe, akhirnya dia ngalah juga. Aku langsung sibuk ngurusin roti bakar cokelat kismisnya, sedangkan dia sibuk bikin susu cokelat. Setelah semuanya beres, kami langsung sarapan pagi.

"Eh, Amy.."

"Iya?"

"Tadi maap ya..."

"Maap soal apa? Yang tadi?"

"Iya..."

"Lagian ngapain nyuruh-nyuruh aku? Dikirain aku babumu ya?"

Aku bertopang dagu sambil manyun, lalu dia segera mengusap kepalaku sambil nyengir.

"Maap deh..."

Sebenernya, aku diam-diam suka kepada Sonic. Entah kenapa aku bisa suka sama dia. Mungkin karena dia ganteng, atau dia baik sama aku. Cuma, dia tuh termasuk cowok cuek, apalagi sama cewek. Selain itu, dia pernah berpacaran dengan seseorang tetapi entah kenapa mereka putus dan itu yang membuatnya tertutup dengan cewek lain, kecuali aku. Makanya aku takut mengungkapkan rasa sukaku terhadapnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat! Ntar telat lho!" katanya sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Iya!"

Kami selalu berangkat sekolah bareng, tapi kalo pulang sekolah jarang bareng. Dia sibuk latihan basket, jadi jarang pulang bareng. Kecuali kalo kita sudah janjian untuk pulang bareng.

"Selamat pagi, kak Amy!"

"Selamat pagi juga, Cream!"

Itu Cream, sahabatku sekaligus adek kelas. Dia selalu membantuku kalo ada masalah dengan Sonic. Dia menjadi tempat curhatku. Walaupun tampangnya kayak anak TK, kadang dia bisa dewasa lho!

"Berangkat bareng lagi sama dia?"

"Yah, begitulah.."

"Ciyeeee..."

Dan aku masih melihat Sonic melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum denganku sebelum masuk ke kelasnya...

* * *

><p>Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Semua anak langsung berhamburan keluar. Aku segera mengambil sapu dari lemari karena hari ini aku piket membersihkan kelas. Baru saja aku menyapu 1 barisan, tau-tau Sonic datang ke kelasku. Kelas kami memang berbeda, aku di 2-1, sedangkan dia di 2-3.<p>

"Hei, kita pulang bareng yuk!"

"Tapi aku piket..."

"Emang nggak ada yang piket?"

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sedangkan dia langsung menghelakan napasnya.

"Ya udah, aku tungguin!"

"Kau nggak latihan basket? Lagian kan lama nungguin aku piket."

"Nggak, hari ini lagi nggak latihan basket!"

Dia langsung masuk ke kelasku, lalu duduk di samping kursiku. Dan tak lama kemudian dia langsung sibuk memainkan handphonenya sambil bertopang dagu.

"Gimana tadi pelajarannya?"

"Payah ah, waktu kerja kelompok sosial, aku terus yang diandalkan! Kayak nggak ada yang lain aja.."

"Yah mungkin karena mereka menganggapmu pinter kali... Kau ketua kelas kan?"

"Tapi kan jabatan bukan berarti bisa jadi alasan buat ngandalin orang!"

"Mestinya kau bilang dong ke mereka, nggak mau diandalin terus... Mereka kan nggak pernah tau isi hatimu, kalo tau kan bisa ngandalin diri sendiri.."

"Iya juga kali ya..."

Selesai piket, kami segera pulang. Di saat kami melewati lapangan, tau-tau ada yang meledek kami.

"Ciye, pulang bareeeeng!"

Haaaaah, duo troublemaker temennya Sonic, Tails dan Knuckles. Yang bikin aku heran, kenapa dia mau temenan sama anak-anak itu...

"Berisik tau, Tails!"

"Biarin, weeeeeekkk!"

"Udah, biarin aja... Kayak gituan nggak usah ditanggepin!" kataku sambil menarik tangannya.

"Iya..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Tapi susah untuk bilang suka sama dia... Seandainya dia tau kalo aku suka padanya...<em>"

Aku menghela napas. Selesai sudah aku menulis diaryku. Kalo punya hal yang mengganjal dan susah untuk diberitahu, diary selalu menjadi tempat curhat.

"Amy, nggak ma..."

Aku kaget ketika Sonic cengo melihatku sedang... tengkurep sambil mengemut pulpenku. Mulutnya kebuka dikit, seakan-akan dia sedang mangap.

"AMY, JOROK TAU NGGAK!"

"MASA NGGAK BOLEH NGEMUT PULPEN SIH? SONIC AJA SUKA KAYAK GITU KAN!"

"KETELEN NTAR TAU RASA!"

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL LAGI TAUK, JADI NGGAK USAH INGETIN!"

"TAU AH, WHATEVER YOU SAY!"

Lagi-lagi sifat overprotectivenya kambuh. Dibilangin aku bukan anak kecil lagi juga... Tapi aku seneng juga sih, soalnya itu berarti dia melindungiku. Hehehehehehehehe...

"Eh tadi lagi nulis apaan sih?"

"Ada deeeeh, cuma aku doang yang tau."

"Nulis diary lagi ya?"

"Itu tau..."

"Ayo makan!"

"I-iya!"

* * *

><p>Besoknya...<p>

Hari ini aku mau hang out bareng Cream. Jadi, kemarin aku udah janjian sama Cream untuk hang out. Waktu aku mau keluar, tau-tau Sonic memanggilku.

"Amy!"

"Iya?"

"Mau pergi ya sama Cream?"

"I-iya.. Mau nitip?"

"Enggak..."

Alisku mengkerut ketika melihat ekspresi Sonic yang rada aneh.

"Ngapain ngeliatin aku kayak gitu?"

"Eh, e-e-enggak kok... Udah, udah! Ditungguin juga! Barusan Cream nelpon, katanya dia nungguin kamu!" katanya sambil mendorongku menuju pintu.

Ya udah deh, daripada Cream kelamaan nungguin aku, mending aku langsung berangkat.

* * *

><p>"Kak Amy, makan yuk! Udah laper nih..."<p>

"Ya udah yuk!"

Setelah menonton di bioskop kami segera memasuki cafe untuk makan. Setelah memesan makanan, kami mulai ngobrol-ngobrol. Ketika kami sedang asik mengobrol tau-tau ada 3 cowok yang sepertinya aku kenal masuk ke cafe. Aku mencoba mengingat, tapi mereka siapaaa?

"Eh itu bukannya Kak Tails ya?" tanya Cream sambil berbisik kepadaku. Dan benar saja, ada Tails, Knuckles, dan... Sonic. NGAPAIN MEREKA KE SINI?

"Eh itu bukannya Amy sama Cream ya?" tanya Tails sambil menunjukku dan Cream.

"Eh iya, kita jb-jb mereka yuk!" ajak Knuckles sambil menarik Sonic. Sedangkan Tails mendorong Sonic supaya mau jb-jb ke tempatku.

_Sumpah, ini mulai nggak lucu..._ kataku dalam hati.

"Hayo loh kak Amy, mereka ke sini..." goda Cream.

"Eh, aku ke toilet dulu ya..."

"Ya udah, jangan kelamaan!"

Aku langsung menuju toilet wanita. Sebenernya itu siasatku agar aku bisa "selamat" dari anak-anak cowok itu ditambah aku yang lagi kebelet.

_Semoga di sini aman..._

* * *

><p>Ketika aku keluar dari toilet, ternyata Sonic udah nangkring di pintu toilet sambil menyilakan tangannya.<p>

"Ngapain di toilet? Kebelet apa ngumpet?" sindirnya sambil geleng-geleng. Aku bengong, mataku melirik ke arah Sonic yang mulai kesel.

Lah, kenapa dia bisa tau kalo aku di sini?

=start flashback=

"Eh Cream, Amy mana?" tanya Sonic.

"Kalo nggak salah, lagi di toilet..." jawab Cream sambil menunjuk ke arah toilet.

"Ciye Sonic, nyariin Amy..." goda Tails.

"Tails, kau terlalu bacot untuk itu..."

"Eh?" Tails langsung cengo.

"Udah ah, aku mau ke toilet!"

=end flashback=

"Jadi... gara-gara itu?" kataku setelah Sonic bercerita kenapa dia bisa tau kalo aku di toilet.

"Yup!"

_Mati aku..._ kataku dalam hati.

"Eh jangan bengong aja, katanya makanannya udah diantar!"

Aku terkejut ketika Sonic memegang tanganku lalu menarikku untuk kembali ke tempat. Wajahku mendadak memerah. Ketika aku mencubit pipiku... Ini bukanlah mimpi...

Sekali lagi, ini bukan mimpi...

* * *

><p>Aku merebahkan diri di tempat tidurku. Baru saja aku mengalami kejadian yang sebenernya ingin sekali aku alami tetapi waktunya tidak tepat. (read : tanganku dipegang Sonic) Sebenernya aku kesel sama dia, alasannya sifat overprotectivenya kambuh lagi, di depan umum pula. Memalukan.<p>

"Ngg, Amy..."

"APA?"

Aku langsung menutup mulutku setelah berbicara seperti itu. Sonic terlihat mematung di pintu kamarku. Menurutku, kalo aku berbicara seperti itu di depan "kakakku" (read : Sonic) kuanggap songong. Tapi, mau gimana lagi. Aku sudah terlanjur malu gara-gara sifat overprotectivenya kambuh di depan teman-temanku.

"AMY... APA-APAAN KAU!"

"DIAM, SONIC!"

"KAU KENAPA SIH? YANG KUTAHU, KAU TAK PERNAH SEPERTI INI!"

"NGGAK USAH BICARA DENGANKU!"

"APA-APAAN SIH?"

"CEPAT KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!"

"AMY, TU-"

"CEPAT KELUAAAR!"

Sonic mendadak diam setelah aku berbicara seperti itu. Aku juga diam, kami saling tatapan mata. Lalu...

"OKE, FINE!" dia keluar, lalu segera membanting pintu kamarku.

Aku sedikit terkejut, ternyata aku berani berbicara sesongong itu di depan Sonic, temanku sendiri, "kakakku" sendiri, dan... orang yang kusukai. Air mataku perlahan mulai mengalir. Baru kali ini aku menyakiti perasaannya.

_Semoga perasaannya tidak terluka dengan perkataanku tadi..._

* * *

><p>Ketika aku baru sampai di lantai atas, aku mendengar suara cowok menangis. Karena penasaran, aku membuka sedikit pintu kamar Sonic yang kebetulan dekat tangga atas, karena dia satu-satunya cowok yang tinggal di rumah ini. Dan aku menemukann... Sonic yang nangis sambil tengkurep di tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya nggak keliatan karena ditutupi bantal. Perlahan aku menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu segera menuju ke kamarku untuk menelepon Cream..<p>

"Halo, Cream?"

"_Halo, ini Kak Amy ya? Kenapa kak?_"

"Boleh curhat nggak?"

"_Curhat kenapa kak? Ada masalah lagi sama Kak Sonic?_"

"I-iya..."

"_Memang masalah apa kak?_"

"Masih inget nggak yang waktu kita ke cafe terus ketemu sama mereka?"

"_Masih, emang kenapa?_"

"Jadi gini, waktu aku keluar dari toilet si Sonic jemput terus dia megang tanganku.."

"_Ciyeeee..._"

"JANGAN KOMEN DULUAN! BELOM SELESAI TAU!"

"_I.. iya kak.._"

"Nah gara-gara itu aku jadi kesel, dan tadi tuh aku berantem sama dia."

"_Berantem kenapa?_"

"Jangan ngomong kenapa mulu dooong! Dari tadi ngomongnya kenapa-kenapa mulu.."

"_Eh maap kak, hehehe... Eh pertanyaanku belom dijawab.._"

"Oh iya! Berantemnya gara-gara tadi lah.."

"_Oooh, lanjutin kak.._"

"Nah terus pas aku intipin ke kamarnya Sonic, ternyata dia lagi..."

"_Lagi ngapain, kak?_"

"Dia nangis..."

"_Pantesan kayaknya kedengaran suara cowok nangis.. Kok bisa?_"

"Aku nggak tau juga.. Mungkin gara-gara omonganku kali."

"_Emang kakak ngomong apaan sama dia?_"

"Aku teriak-teriak lah, suruh keluar dari kamarku.."

"_Ish kak... Itu mah... Parah banget.._"

"Ya makanya, aku harus gimana?"

"_Minta maap lah... Emang mau ngapain lagi?_"

"Yah... Susah minta maap sama dia, tau sendiri kan dia gimana kalo lagi marah.."

"_Minta maapnya lewat surat.. Kalo nggak kasih cokelat, 2 hari lagi kan hari Valentine.._"

"Eh, 2 hari lagi? Berarti.. Lusa tanggal 14 Februari dong?"

"_Tepat sekali! Hahahaha..._"

"Senin besok bisa nggak temenin aku beliin kado Valentine buat Sonic?"

"_Kapan? Pulang sekolah?_"

"Iya, bisa kan?"

"_Hmmmmm..._"

"Pleasee... Bisa kan?"

"_Bisa! Ntar besok ketemunya di taman depan sekolah ya!_"

"Sip! Terima kasih ya, Cream!"

"_Iya, sama-sama kak!_"

Aku memencet tombol merah di handphoneku. Aku langsung menuju meja belajarku, lalu aku mulai menulis..

_Dear Sonic.._

_Maap ya, tadi tuh aku marah gara-gara kejadian waktu itu. Serius, tadi aku marah gara-gara itu. Kata-kataku jangan dimasukin ke hati ya... Aku takut kau jadi sedih gara-gara kata-kataku..._

Setelah menulis, aku langsung balik lagi ke kamar Sonic, ketika aku membuka pintu ternyata dia sudah tertidur pulas, sambil tengkurep. Matanya bengkak, mungkin gara-gara dia nangis berjam-jam. Aku langsung melipat kertas yang berisi surat itu kemudian menaruhnya di selipan buku-buku. Waktu aku melihat keadaannya, ternyata dia tidak pakai selimut sedangkan ACnya menyala. Aku langsung menyelimutinya dengan selimutnya, lalu berbisik di telinganya..

"Good night, sleep well..."

Setelah aku melakukan kegiatan barusan, aku langsung mematikan lampu kamarnya lalu keluar untuk balik lagi ke kamarku. Capek juga jadinya bolak-balik dari kamarku ke kamar Sonic...

* * *

><p>Senin, tanggal 14 Februari...<p>

Hari ini hari Valentine, hari kasih sayang. Aku bangun terlalu pagi, jam 5 pagi saking semangatnya ingin mengucapkan "Selamat Valentine!". Dan seperti biasa, membuka jendela untuk mendapatkan udara pagi yang rada dingin. Dan tumben, hari ini nggak ada teriakan Sonic untuk membangunkanku. Karena penasaran kenapa nggak ada suaranya, aku langsung menuju kamarnya.

Begitu dibuka... Sepi, nggak ada penghuninya. Waktu aku melirik jam dinding, ternyata sudah menunjukkan jam setengah 6, sudah saatnya mandi. Setelah mandi dan memakai seragam sekolah, aku langsung menuju ruang makan. Sesampainya di ruang makan, sepinya bukan main. Cuma ada sepotong pancake saus maple hangat plus segelas susu cokelat hangat di atas meja makan.

_Tumben, ada pancake.. Perasaan dari kemarin aku nggak minta bikinin pancake deh.._

Ketika aku mau duduk, ternyata ada secarik kertas di bawah piring tempat pancake itu. Rupanya itu surat untukku.

_Dear Amy.._

_Maap ya hari ini aku nggak bisa bangunin kamu, soalnya hari ini ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah di luar kota, jadinya aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi. Makanya aku masak pancake sama susu untukmu. Sekali lagi, maap ya... _

_NB : Nanti jam 3 sore aku jemput. Tunggu di taman depan sekolah._

Aduuuh, kenapa di saat seperti ini dia malah bertanding di luar kota? Padahal sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan kalo aku suka sama dia. Daripada terlambat, aku langsung sarapan, sendirian.. Setelah sarapan aku langsung menuju ke sekolah.

"Hai Kak Amy!" sapa Cream ceria.

"Hai juga..."

"Lho, kok jawabnya kayak orang sehari nggak makan?"

"Payah ah!"

"Payah kenapa?"

"Dia ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah, dan dari pagi udah berangkat.."

"Kakak nggak sempet bilang 'selamat berjuang'?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tapi katanya jam 3 sore mau jemput."

"Mau ngajak nge-date kali tuh..." tau-tau Tails ikut-ikut nimbrung.

"Mana mungkin! Kalo misalnya ngajak date mah pasti dia bakal bilang sama Kak Amy!" seru Cream sambil menjitak kepala Tails.

"Iya juga sih.." kata Tails sambil mengusap kepalanya yang abis dijitak.

"HUUUUUU~!"

"Udah deket di kelas nih, daaa~!"

"Daaaaa~!"

* * *

><p>Aku melihat jam tanganku, masih jam 3 kurang. Aku langsung duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman depan sekolah. Sambil menunggu, aku mulai membaca novel yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah. Novel itu bercerita tentang seorang cewek yang diam-diam suka dengan temannya yang overprotective dengannya, pada tanggal 14 Februari dia menyatakan rasa sukanya terhadap temannya dan ternyata temannya memiliki rasa yang sama terhadap cewek itu. Entah kenapa aku berpikir kalo cerita di novel itu sama denganku, mungkin. Sekali-kali sambil membaca aku mengintip ke arah pintu taman, berharap Sonic datang.<p>

Setelah ditunggu dia tidak datang-datang juga, aku melihat jam tanganku, sudah jam 4 lewat. Aku segera mengambil handphoneku dari tasku untuk menelponnya. Tau-tau ada 5 panggilan tidak terjawab, semuanya dari Sonic. Aku baru ingat kalo handphoneku masih dalam keadaan silent. Tau-tau ada SMS dari dia.

_Maap aku nggak bisa jemput, di jalan macet. Kamu langsung pulang aja, takut aku pulangnya malam.._

Yaaaaah, ditungguin 1 jam malah nggak bisa jemput... Aku langsung bangun dari bangku taman lalu segera meninggalkan taman, tau-tau...

"Kak Amy!"

"Eh, iya!"

"Lho, kok nggak bareng sama Kak Sonic?"

"Katanya di jalan macet.."

"Eh kak, katanya mau beli kado Valentine.. Ayo sekalian aku mau beli juga."

"Oh iya! Terus gimana nih, katanya disuruh pulang.."

"Udah, kakak SMS aja ke Kak Sonic.."

"Ya udah, tapi jangan malem-malem ya!"

"Siiip!"

* * *

><p>Jam 8 malam, aku berlari supaya cepat pulang ke rumah, seandainya di jalan tidak macet aku dan Cream tidak akan terlambat pulang dari rumah Tails. Tadi, Cream sempat memberikan kado Valentinenya untuk Tails, aku jadi sedikit iri, karena aku benar-benar nggak sempat memberikan kado Valentine untuknya. Padahal aku sudah membeli kado Valentine. Kado itu adalah mug biru muda bergambar awan dan pelangi yang ada tulisan, "I Love You..." di balik mug itu. Saat di perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba handphoneku berbunyi. Rupanya ada SMS dari Sonic.<p>

_Amy, buruan pulang. Ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu._

Aku langsung mempercepat lariku untuk sampai ke rumah. Sesampainya di rumah, aku tidak melihat dia. Ketika aku ke ruang makan, cuma ada semangkuk sup krim hangat.

_Siapa lagi nih yang masak?_

Seperti tadi pagi, ada secarik kertas di bawah mangkuk itu. Lagi-lagi surat, tapi kertasnya beda dengan yang tadi pagi.

_Happy Valentine, maap aku nggak sempat ngucapin ke kamu tadi pagi. Oh iya, hari ini aku ngasih 3 kado Valentine buat kamu, yang pertama itu pancake yang tadi pagi, yang kedua sup krim, yang ketiga ada di atas, di kamarmu.._

Eh, kado ketiga? Di kamarku? Tapi aku makan dulu, karena dari tadi sore aku tidak makan. Selesai makan dan mencuci mangkuk, aku segera ke kamarku. Ketika aku membuka pintu kamarku ada sebuah kado di atas tempat tidurku. Aku langsung membuka kado itu, ternyata isinya adalah sebuah bros snowman mungil dan sebuah snow globe yang didalamnya ada miniatur snowman. Dan lagi, ada surat di bungkusnya dan aku langsung membacanya.

_Amy, ini kado Valentine ketiga yang kumaksud. Dari dulu kau menginginkan ini kan? Tadi waktu pergi ke toko, ada bros ini jadi kubelikan untukmu. Kalo snow globe itu aku belikan sewaktu aku pulang tadi. Gimana kadonya, bagus tidak? Semoga kau senang dengan kadoku.._

_NB : Maap ya diarymu kuambil. Kalo mau diambil, cari sendiri.._

Aku langsung panik, segera kucari-cari diaryku. Ternyata diaryku benar-benar diambil. Aku langsung menuju ke kamar Sonic, ternyata keadaannya masih kayak tadi pagi, sepi. Duuuh, kemana sih dia? Aku langsung kembali lagi ke kamar. Lalu aku segera menangis, wajah kututupi dengan bantal. Udah dia nggak ada, eh diaryku ikut-ikutan hilang. Dan tau-tau ada yang mengusap kepalaku. Lalu aku segera menengok ke arah belakang, ternyata yang mengelus kepalaku...

"Amy, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku langsung memeluk Sonic yang ternyata mengusap kepalaku. Aku menangis sampai-sampai badannya basah karena air mataku.

"Amy, apa-ap..."

Entah kenapa, dia memelukku dan kembali mengusap kepalaku sambil berkata,

"Udah dong, jangan nangis lagi... Ini kan udah malam..."

Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku, tapi Sonic langsung menghapus air mataku. Wajahku langsung merah merona.

"Kau kemana aja sih, dicariin nggak ketemu-ketemu? Aku panik tau!"

"Tadi kan ke toilet... Kau aja yang nggak tau.."

Humph, sialan.. Ternyata dia ke toilet. Bikin orang khawatir aja...

"Amy..."

"Iya, Sonic?"

"Kau menyukaiku ya?"

"Hah?"

Aku terdiam sambil melihat Sonic yang tersenyum jenaka di depanku.

"Kok... Tau?" tanyaku heran.

"Kalo aku nggak baca diarymu mana aku bisa tau?" jawabnya sambil melirik ke arah meja belajarku.

Aku melirik ke arah meja belajarku. Ternyata diaryku ada di atas meja belajarku. Berarti...

"Kau? Baca diaryku? Rese nih!" seruku sambil memukul lengan Sonic.

"Sa-sakit Amy... Udah, stop-stop.."

"Makanya, itulah resiko baca-baca diary orang!"

"Iya deh maap, eh jawab dulu kamu suka sama aku nih?"

"..."

"Kok diem aja? Nggak usah gengsi, udah ketahuan ini.."

"A-a-aku..."

"Iya?"

"A-a-aku..."

"Terus?"

"A-a-a-aku..."

"JANGAN AKU-AKU MULU! KELAMAAN!"

"BERISIK AH, ORANG CUMA MAU BILANG KALO AKU BENERAN SUKA KAMU!"

"Eh?"

Aku langsung menutup mulutku sambil menunduk. Sonic tersipu. Kami langsung tatap-tatapan mata, lalu kami langsung menunduk dan terdiam. Hening.

_Ke-keceplosan..._

"Se-serius?"

"I-iya.."

Kami kembali diam, lagi-lagi hening sampai-sampai mengalahkan heningnya malam ini.

"Kok... Bisa suka sama aku...? Aku kan cuek..."

"Kamu tuh... sebenernya baik sama aku..."

"Terus? Di diarymu katanya nggak cuma baik lho..."

"Te-terus kamu... Ga-ganteng..."

"Semua cowok itu banyak yang ganteng kali..."

"Tapi nggak ada yang sebaik kamu!"

Lagi-lagi aku menutup mulutku, dan wajah Sonic lagi-lagi merah merona.

"Se-serius?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Ku-kukira menurutmu aku overprotective denganmu..."

"Eh? Siapa bilang?"

"Kadang kau suka sebel kan kalo aku begitu...?"

"Tapi overprotectivemu menurutku kau melindungiku.."

"Hah?"

Gantian Sonic yang diam, cengo. Matanya melihat aku yang sedang menahan tawa melihat ekspresinya.

"Mau ketawa?"

"Eh, maap..."

"Kenapa nggak bilang dari dulu..."

"Maksudmu, Sonic?"

"...Kenapa kau nggak bilang dari dulu kalo kamu suka sama aku, padahal..."

"Padahal kenapa?"

"Padahal kan aku..."

"Iya?"

"Suka kamu juga..."

"APA?"

Sonic langsung menutup mulutnya. Aku bengong. Hening, tapi kali ini ada suara menghela napas dariku dan suara napas dari Sonic. Lagi, kami tatap-tatapan mata tapi kami langsung menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan blushing kami.

"Ke-ke-kenapa nggak bilang dari dulu juga?" tanyaku.

"Aku maunya bilangnya pas tanggal 14 Februari..." jawabnya sambil terus menutup mulutnya.

"Kan lama nungguin tanggal 14 Februari.. Kenapa bilangnya nggak di hari-hari yang lain?"

"...Kalo tanggal 14 Februari itu... Menurutku hari spesial..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Itu... hari jadian sama mantan pacarku..." Air matanya mulai mengalir.

_Yah, dia mulai nangis nih..._ kataku dalam hati.

"Udah ah, jangan nangis!" kataku sambil mengusap air matanya. "Cowok kok nangis..."

"Eh! Tisu mana tisu?" Sonic mulai kalang kabut nyariin tisu.

"Nih" aku menyodorkan sekotak tisu, dia langsung menyambar selembar tisu lalu langsung menghapus air matanya dengan tisu.

"Lagian masa lalu jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi... Malah sakit kalo diungkit-ungkit.."

"Iya..." Sonic menghelakan napasnya. "Kau juga baik denganku, perhatian pula... Makasih ya..." katanya sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"I-iya..." Aku tersipu. "Kita jadian nih?"

"Orang suka sama suka kan, ya jadian lah!" Aku tersenyum, Sonic juga tersenyum, kami saling tatap-tatapan mata sampai aku tidak menyadari kalo tanganku dipegang dan diremas Sonic, lalu kami tertawa. Aku teringat dengan cerita novel yang kubaca waktu aku menunggu Sonic sepulang sekolah. Ternyata cerita itu benar-benar kualami...

"Eh, itu kado Valentine untukku?" katanya sambil mengambil kado itu dari tanganku.

"Awas, barang pecah belah!" seruku panik.

"Ya ilah, takutan amat sih..." kata Sonic sambil membuka kadonya, lalu segera membalikkan badannya membelakangi diriku. Kemudian dia menghadap ke arahku sambil tersenyum dan berbisik di telingaku,

"Kadonya imut, seimut dirimu..."

Blush! Wajahku merah merona.

"...Go-gombal nih?"

"Serius!"

Wajahku semakin merah merona ketika dia memegang kedua tanganku dan sentuhan lembut dari bibirnya menyentuh keningku, diiringi dengan suara,

"I love you, Amy..."

Aku membalasnya dengan memeluknya dan berkata,

"I love you too..."

=END=

* * *

><p><strong>=Gimana, bagus nggak ceritanya? Sekali lagi maap kalo ceritanya jelek, karena gua termasuk newbie dalam membuat fan fiction seperti ini... Fan fiction ini selesai dalam 4 hari dan panjangnya... 17 page... -_-"<strong>

**Tunggu fan fiction berikutnya dari gua! SAYONARAAAA~!=**


End file.
